


Binding Fate

by FirenzeSun



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Again, Anal Sex, Ciri ships it, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Geralt apologizes to Jaskier, I took a bit from the game, M/M, Reunions, Yennefer ships it too technically, at this point everyone ships it, mostly for the kaer mohen part, post ep 106, twice technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirenzeSun/pseuds/FirenzeSun
Summary: It might be fate what kept pushing Geralt and Jaskier together for thirteen years. But once Geralt stops fighting it, it might not be as easy to mend what he broke.---"Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart."-Marcus Aurelius, Meditations
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 47
Kudos: 1354





	Binding Fate

"You're mortal," Yennefer said coming down the road.

"What?" Jaskier asked, he was sitting on a rock, just a few steps aside of it. It was a clear enough patch, save for the rock, that no monster could be hiding. He was at the base of the mountain, which he had left at a fast pace, wanting to put distance between him and Geralt.

He had told himself afterwards, that his feet hurt too much, that he needed to catch his breath. But truth was, his heart was too heavy for him to keep walking.

"You've been traveling with Geralt for thirteen years," Yennefer continued. "That's too long of a time for a mortal."

"It's not like he had to put with my presence constantly. I did my own travels too. At any rate, when you see him next, tell him not to worry, shall our journeys find on the same road, I'll walk in the opposite direction."

"I'm not talking about Geralt right now. I'm talking about you. Thirteen years is too much for someone with a life span like yours," Yennefer explained.

"What's your point?" Jaskier asked and then sighed, his lungs burned. "Look, I'm not in the mood. So if you're gonna turn me into a beast or something, do it now. Just make it a frog or a bird, so I can keep singing."

"I'm not here to fight," Yennefer said, and even though Jaskier's life had been weird since he decided to impose himself on Gerard, nothing prepared him for what happened next. Yennefer walked close to him, and sat on the rock right at his side.

"What are y-"

"You and I have our differences. I consider you a fool and a bother, and you find me dangerous and unstable. But we share one thing, and it's him."

Jaskier hummed. And because he was a fool who's sense of danger had been truly screwed up over a decade ago, he felt himself relax slightly. "We can add another similarity. It's over for both of us."

"He sent you away." It was not a question.

"To be candid, it's not the first time. But this time I finally listened, or at least, he said it so so I had no choice but to listen."

"Thirteen years is still a long time."

"I'm aware," Jaskier said, feeling lost with no other objective in life save to wander, hoping to ever be found again.

He felt it then, Yennefer's presence in his mind. Though he should have felt it earlier, but there was no magic in his blood. And there might not be any magic left in his voice either. He was too tired to put a fight, and he guessed there were no secrets now she could use against him. Not anymore.

"You know, when Geralt came with you to heal you, he promised me anything just to save you. 'Whatever the price,' he had said, and you know why that's a dangerous thing to say to someone like me."

Jaskier said nothing.

"He then stood at your side while you healed, worried that the last thing he had said to you had been rude."

"Why are you telling me this?" wasn't he pathetic enough already? What joy could Yennefer get on kicking an already down man?

"Because like I said, we do have one similarity."

Yennefer then looked at him until Jaskier felt himself compelled to return her stare. There, for the first time ever, he truly saw who the witch was. He understood what their similarities were, and how much more important they were, than their differences. Possibly, they'd never be friends, but they'd always be unlikely allies.

Fate and destiny bound them to the same person. Even him, Jaskier, lowly always-down-on-his-luck simple mortal bard, was tied with Geralt in a way that transcended the mundane.

"This will pass, Julian, he will eventually return to you."

"It's not me he'd choose. But I appreciate the fool's hope you're trying to give me," Jaskier said, and he meant it.

"What binds us it's magic, it's not real. What brought you two together, that's something else."

Jaskier sighed again, and on his breath back, his lungs were able to capture more air. This was the sorceress' kindness.

"May your path be gentle while it's lonely," Yennefer said and Jaskier knew enough by now to know this were not mere pleasantries from her.

"Thank you," he said and as a sign of thrust, he offered his hand for her to shake.

The sign didn't go unnoticed.

But just when everything seemed to be going well, "one more thing, just in case" Yennefer said and he yanked Jaskier towards her to whisper in his ear.

Jaskier went red.

.

_"Alas, my love, you do me wrong  
To cast me off discourteously  
For I have loved you well and long  
Delighting in your company  
Redsleeves was all my joy  
Redsleeves was my delight  
Redsleeves was my heart of gold  
And who but my lady redsleeves  
Your vows you've broken, like my heart  
Oh, why did you so enrapture me?  
Now I remain in a world apart  
But my heart remains in captivity" _

__

The crowd listening to Jaskier was a decent amount. Several of the people at the tavern, the most hardened men, weren't paying him any attention. Romance was not their thing. But many a villager listened him, enraptured by the tragedy evident in the bard's voice. When the song was over, some had tears in their eyes. The women cleaned themselves with no shame while the men blamed it on dust.

__

"A more lively one this time!" somebody shouted.

__

Jaskier sighed, but obeyed his public wishes. " _Oh, lovely garro-_ "

__

"Not that one, the other one!"

__

Jaskier grimaced, but then he complied and begun singing "Toss a coin to your, witcher." This time the crowd sang along, their voices almost drowning Jaskier's, covering his pain.

__

Unbeknownst to him, Geralt was watching him from a corner. His medallion had directed him to the tavern, and only after a first beer, when he saw the bard enter from a different door, did he understood why.

__

The crowd dispersed, leaving several coins for Jaskier to pick.

__

That was as good a entry as any.

__

"Toss a coin to your bard, too," Geralt tossing a coin directly at Jaskier's chest, who failed to grab it.

__

Of all the expressions he expected to see on the bard's face, pain wasn't one of them. He sighed. "Look, I already payed the inn for a night. Tomorrow I'll be out of your way I promise."

__

"Jaskier."

__

"Just let me get the coins, and I'll be out of the tavern too."

__

"Jaskier!" Geralt said more firmly, to get him to finally look at him.

__

"Ohh, is that Lady Redsleeves, master bard?" a peasant mocked him.

__

Several others joined him to catcall him. But a heavy grunt from Geralt in their directions had them back in their seats with their eyes on the beverage in their hands.

__

Jaskier had barely spared a glance on their direction, instead, his eyes were fix on Geralt.

__

"I swear I wasn't following you," he said with a defensive firm tone.

__

"I know."

__

"Then what do you want."

__

"To talk."

__

"No."

__

"What?"

__

"You've heard the song, didn't you?"

__

Geralt gave him that nod of his, more with his eyes than with his head.

__

"Then you know why, figure it out," with that, he step backwards and then he shouted at the woman behind the bar. "Coraldine, would you be a love and pick the rest of my wage for me. I'll pass by tomorrow first hour." The woman shouted back and agreement. "Thank you, love," Jaskier said and stormed off with his lute as fast as he could without running.

__

Luckily, it seemed Geralt had decided to not follow him. Jaskier was relieved, he did not want his company right now. But he was also disappointed, whatever Geralt had to say, it clearly wasn't important enough. Oh, well, fuck him.

__

By the time, he arrived at the inn, he was barely holding it together. He dropped the lute to the floor, which attested to his condition at the moment, and fell to the bed to cry. He sobbed what he hadn't cried at that damn mountain, he sobbed every punch, every time he had pushed him away. He sobbed every hurting word and every glare. He sobbed his stupid heart, always falling for the wrong person.

__

He didn't cry for long, but stayed pathetically hugging his pillow. His eyes were read and he was about to fall asleep in the very same clothes he had been wearing.

__

He then heard a noise in the window, and though he could not see them from his position, he still felt entitled to say:

__

"Oh, fuck off."

__

"You should be more careful with your windows," Geralt said. "I could be a killer."

__

"That would be my lucky day then."

__

"Jaskier, we need to talk," and wow, fuck the Witcher for sounding all soft with that stupid deep voice of his.

__

Jaskier sat suddenly on the bed, and threw his pillow into Geralt's face. He felt a small satisfaction, for a second, until he realized that of course Geralt could avoid the pillow, he was just doing it to placate him.

__

"No, we don't. I have enough for the last thirteen years. I assuredly do not need to hear anymore. So if you'd be kind enough to leave so I can wallow in my own misery in peace."

__

"Jaskier," Geralt called him, and of course he was starting to sound annoyed, but with what right. "The role of the resigned damsel doesn't fit you."

__

Jaskier was livid. He got up in a fury and strided towards him. He pushed him hard on the chest with two hands. Geralt didn't bulge, but Jaskier didn't care and kept trying to push him.

__

"Thirteen years, Geralt! Thirteen years! And not once were you able to call me friend. So what the fuck do you know what suits me or what doesn't? So no, I won't have you, won't _stand_ you pushing me through the dirt again. I won't hear whatever insults you have left for me! It's not much, but I do have some dignity left. So go after your Surprise Child and leave me be.

__

"I'm not going after her, not until-"

__

"So we're still on that, wait no, _you_ are still on that. Because what you do or don't is no longer my business."

__

"I'm saying I'm not leaving to get her, unless you're coming with me," Geralt clearly thought he was being romantic.

__

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no. I'm done being the buffoon in your story. You got your blessing. Make your own stories from now on."

__

Geralt was getting frustrated. It had been so easy to destroy his relationship with Jaskier in one moment of frustration, and it was so hard now to repair.

__

"I'm sorry," Geralt said, knowing as he said it that it was too late. "I didn't mean the things I've said."

__

"What time?" Jaskier asked with pettiness.

__

Geralt knew he deserved it. "All of them. I'm sorry it took me over a decade, but you're my-"

__

Geralt was interrupted by Jaskier's hands on his mouth.

__

"Don't you dare say it. It's too late now." His hands fell, defeated. "Just leave please."

__

Jaskier turned around, not wanting to see him leave. He wondered briefly, as Yennefer's words sounded in his head, if he was making the same mistake Geralt made. But unlike Geralt he wasn't taking his hurt on undeserving people.

__

"I'm gonna go and find Cirilla, and I'll find you again. I will fix this, us. I won't take you for granted again, Jaskier."

__

The window made noise as it was opened again, and in the silence that followed, Jaskier cried once more.

__

.

__

They were lying next to the ashes of a campfire. Only sheets as protection and Geralt's swords right next to them. She was enveloped in his arms, pressed against his chest, safe from the cold and any other ill that might visit them on the edge of the forest. She was small, most of her body was thankfully covered by his.

__

Geralt loved her, and wondered, not for the first time, why he had denied her. How many sufferings could he have saved her from if he had claimed her earlier. But that was no importance now. She was here now, and he would protect her.

__

"Geralt?" Ciri asked, her voice not sleepy enough.

__

"Hmm?"

__

"Do you love him?"

__

He had told him about Jaskier, about Yennefer. She asked and he answered, and sometimes he told her more. Ciri had taught him how to give in to love, to stop fighting it. There was no time to fight how he felt when there was a child that needed him.

__

"Are you in love with him?" she questioned further when Geralt hadn't answered.

__

"I do. I am," he admitted.

__

"Then why did you sent him away?"

__

"I was hurt and scared."

__

"Will you try to get him back?"

__

"I will, but sleep now, little swallow," Geralt said kissing her head.

__

.

__

Jaskier was singing in another tavern, another town, when a child, hair as daisies in the snow, came running at him and hugged him. Jaskier interrupted his song to look at his assailant.

__

"Excuse me, child, can I assist you?"

__

"It's you! Jaskier! Geralt's best friend!"

__

"What?"

__

"He told me to come inside while he readied Roach, and you're here!"

__

When he looked up incredulous from the child, he saw him coming. He looked imposing as always, a smirk playing in his lips as he approached Jaskier.

__

"I see you met her already."

__

"Is this-?"

__

Geralt nodded.

__

"Well, hello, little lady," Jaskier said leaning down. "Pleasure to meet you. Let me properly introduce myself, Master Jaskier at your service."

__

Ciri smiled at him. "Hello Jaskier. I'm-" she tugged his clothes down at him so she could whisper in his ear. "I'm Ciri, but I'm going as Fiona, so you know…"

__

Jaskier moved up, took Ciri's hand and kissed her hand. "An honor to meet you, Lady Fiona."

__

Ciri smiled at him enchanted.

__

"Will you eat with us?" Ciri asked cheerfully. She had been more herself since knowing again the steady warmth of a protector.

__

"I don't see how I could possibly turn that offer down," Jaskier said looking up at Geralt, who tried to look innocent which in his case meant stoic.

__

Jaskier saw through it, he knew him too well. He still followed without complaint Ciri and Geralt to a table. Geralt behaved like a gentleman, he took care of serving the water for Ciri and the wine for Geralt. Even if it was modest tavern food at a side of the road.

__

Once Ciri was busy enough eating, Jaskier finally said:

__

"What are you doing, Geralt?" his voice was still pained, but this time, there was something else. There was hope.

__

"I promised you I would find you again."

__

"Why? Why would you want to?"

__

Geralt knew he had to tread carefully. Jaskier's heart was still too tender.

__

"Because I needed to apologize for having hurt you and pushed you away. And also, to say, the reason I didn't call you- I refused to-" Geralt sighed, his thoughts a mess. He had known what he wanted to tell him for a long time. But now that he had the chance, he was blowing it. Thankfully, Jaskier was in silence, waiting for him to continue. "I wasn't ready the same way I wasn't ready to accept her. But I won't refused destiny any longer. I accepted her, but there's one more thing, person I have to accept. That I want to accept. So, I think I never wanted to call you friend, not only because I was scared, but also… " he trailed off, words proving too much again.

__

Jaskier's hand was lying on the table between their plates. Geralt had been looking at it for a long time. Actions are as good as words, right? So he took Jaskier's hand in his, visible to anyone who happened to look in their direction.

__

" _Oh_ ," Jaskier said, and yes, he heard what Geralt had been wanting to say all along. He had always been more than a friend to Geralt.

__

"Yeah," Geralt said nervously, everything was out.

__

Jaskier looked Geralt in their eyes, and turned his hand, his palm upwards, so their fingers could tangle.

__

At their side, Ciri who had heard and seen everything was smiling into her food, a spark in her eyes.

__

.

__

Traveling on the road with a child, gave them little occasions to be together. Nothing more than quick fumbles, hiding in corners. Furtive kisses when nobody was watching them. Only when the three of them were camping, could they be a bit more intimidate. They could hold hands without worry, kiss and be entrained by Ciri's gagging noises.

__

So it was a relief, when they finally arrived at Kaer Morhen.

__

"Geralt," Vesemir said, "I see you've finally brought her. Pleased to meet you, Young Cirilla. And who's the gentleman with you?"

__

"This is my-" Geralt had been using friend on the road, but here they didn't have to hide, "partner."

__

The smile Jaskier gave him, soft and private, was beautiful.

__

"This is not a place for tourists," Vesemir objected.

__

"That's what I've told him the first time he joined me on a job, over ten years ago, yet, here we are," Geralt replied.

__

"Alright, alright," Vesemir agreed. "But he'll have his shift in the kitchens just as anybody else. Now, bring the horses. Let's show them the place. Where are those manners I taught you."

__

"You never taught me manners, old man."

__

Vesemir grumbled.

__

.

__

Eskel and Lambert had approved of Jaskier. At first they had just mocked Geralt, but all it took was some of Jaskier's raunchiest songs -after Vesemir had taken Ciri to bed, of course- for them to take him in. A few pints later and they were laughing and chatting like old friends.

__

"Not that I don't like him, but I don't get it," Lambert said, his speech a bit slurred. "He's nothing like you."

__

"That's why it works," Geralt said staring at Jaskier who was a bit red from the alcohol, trying to make a new song about Witchers and their fortress.

__

"Oh, look at him!" Lambert shouted. "He's in love!"

__

"Let him be," Eskel said. "We don't want him to get into one of his moods and push that poor boy away."

__

"We don't," Vesemir said coming from the bedrooms. "It's not easy task loving a mortal."

__

Geralt grunted. "I think I preferred Lambert mocking me."

__

"You're welcome," Lambert said with a smile raising his pint.

__

"Do you guys know that I have a musician's ear? I know it doesn't come close to a Witcher's hearing, but I _can_ hear you guys talking about me."

__

Eskel and Lambert laughed, and Geralt's ears definitely didn't turn red. Witchers didn't blush.

__

"I believe it's time to call the night in, boys," Vesemir said. "I'd like everyone to be there to begin training Ciri."

__

"I thought we would never see a child again in this place," Lambert said, a frown appearing in his face.

__

"But for once, being here is the better option for her," Geralt said.

__

Lambert nodded, accepting his words though the frown didn't leave him.

__

They said goodbye and they all went to their respective bedrooms, Geralt guided Jaskier's to his. After the door closed, he cornered Jaskier against it, a hand on each side of his head against the door.

__

"So, we're alone for the rest of the night," Geralt said with a smirk.

__

Jaskier laughed, and then laughed harder at Geralt's blinking face. "I-I'm sorry, is this your best seduction attempt or are you just not trying because you know you have me? To be candid, I don't know what would offend me less."

__

"You little shit," Geralt said though there was no actual bite in his voice. He took his vengeance by grabbing Jaskier's tights and lifting them to hang around his tights. Jaskier yelped as he held to his neck. Geralt took him and then threw him with little ceremony on the bed.

__

He smirked at the heated look in Jaskier's eyes. "How's that for seduction?"

__

"Great," Jaskier said with a thin voice.

__

However, Geralt slowed down, this was going to be their first time. They hadn't been able to take it further from rushed handjobs or blowjobs. Jaskier deserved better, deserved gentle and loving. He passed a hand through his hair, a thumb around the little wrinkles around his eyes. He hadn't had that when they first met.

__

How much time had Geralt lost? In a blink of an eye, even if he had a long human life, Jaskier would be gone and Geralt would be alone again.

__

"Hey. Geralt, come back here," Jaskier called him, a kiss on his lips.

__

"Jaskier, I-"

__

"I know," he replied and kissed him. It was soft and deep, and Geralt melted under it. Geralt's hands tried to be gentle as they caressed Jaskier and undressed him, but he had an edge of desperation he did not want to look closer. They eventually gave up and had to stand to properly divest themselves of all their layers. They did so themselves while staring at one another, Geralt definitely didn't miss the spark of mischief in Jaskier's eyes.

__

Once naked, Geralt stepped forward to take Jaskier back in his arms, but Jaskier stepped back. He shook his head slowly while chuckling with his tongue.

__

"Lie on the bed," he commanded.

__

Geralt raised an eyebrow but still obeyed. Jaskier followed him and straddled his tights. They kissed again, their chests rubbing together. Geralt's nipples catching on the soft hair of Jaskier. He groaned, and Jaskier bit his lip on an impulse.

__

"Do you think this bed is resistant enough for me to tie you to next time?" Jaskier whispered into Geralt's ear causing him to grind his hips and grab him forcefully to swallow Jaskier's following laugh right out of his mouth. Yennefer's parting words to him had been true.

__

"Please, tell me you brought the oil," Jaskier said when they broke apart.

__

Geralt glared at him. "It's on the bag."

__

"Okay, okay, sorry for doubting your readiness," he said leaving the heat of Geralt's body. "Be ready for when I return."

__

Geralt's cock twitched, whether by Jaskier's suggestion or how the bard knew him so well to tell what he wanted, he wasn't sure. Probably both. When Jaskier returned with the oil, Geralt was waiting for him with his knees up, holding with his hands his legs open.

__

Jaskier smiled at him satisfied.

__

It was strange for Geralt, the way Jaskier was preparing him. He loved being bossed around in bed - you don't sleep with Yennefer of Vengerberg if you don't like that- and Jaskier definitely knew how to do it. But unlike any of Geralt's previous partners, there was a layer of care and affection that pulled hard at the strings of Geralt's heart until he was afraid they were going to snap with pure emotion.

__

When he was ready, Jaskier kissed him once more and hooked a leg over his shoulder before finally pushing inside. Geralt moaned as if the air was punched tight out of him.

__

"Geralt, oh my Melitele," Jaskier exclaimed.

__

"M-move," Geralt ordered him. Ordered him because he didn't want to admit he was actually begging.

__

Jaskier's dominant act fell under the overwhelming sensations they were experimenting. With an arm holding Geralt's back, curving him against him, he drilled a home into him. He panted against his neck, his lips caressing him, tasting the sweat in there. He repeated Geralt's name over and over again, the only poetry he would ever need.

__

Geralt was not doing better. This little man that drove him crazy was driving him even more crazy. His usually razor-sharp focus was now reduced only to everything Jaskier. His skin on his, the drag of his cock against his inner walls, the fullness, his breath on his neck, the smell of his hair. Geralt's hands were digging into the bard's back, he had only just enough mind to reign in his strength as to not hurt him.

__

"Jaskier, I- I-" Geralt said, voice completely broken, vulnerable in a way he did not like to be with anyone, save here, with him.

__

"I know, I know," Jaskier replied, kissing his jaw, driving perfectly into Geralt.

__

But did he know? Geralt thought desperately between the haze of mind-numbing pleasure. Geralt wanted to say, to admit that which he had hid to everyone a decade ago. But Jaskier took his cock in his hand, and fire consumed all of his remaining thoughts.

__

He came after a few strokes, Jaskier following immediately.

__

For a while, their shaking breaths were the most beautiful ballad. But as soon as it was manageable, Jaskier pulled out and moved forward to kiss Geralt. He then hit Geralt on his arm.

__

"The fuck was that for?"

__

"We could have been doing this for a decade, before you turned into a father and while I had a better refractory period."

__

Geralt glared at him, but then released a deflating sigh. "I wasn't ready."

__

"I know," Jaskier said lying on Geralt's side, his head on his chest. "The thing Vesemir said, about loving a mortal, is that why you were scared?"

__

Geralt nodded. "Unless a monster gets me first, I'll have to watch you grow old and die, and then I'll be just me on the Path again."

__

Jaskier tightened his arms around him.

__

"But I accepted it now. It's not about forever, it's about the moments in between."

__

Jaskier remained in silence for a moment, before looking up. "Geralt? I love you."

__

He couldn't say it back, not yet, but he kissed him until he was sure that Jaskier understood. This was what life was about, enjoying the moments with the people that destiny threw you with and loving them deeply. Geralt looked at the blue in Jaskier's eyes, his crow feet, the few lone white hairs, and he couldn't wait to soak up in every single shared moment.

__

**Author's Note:**

> The song is originally called Greensleves, and it's ancient. A theory says that the greensleves was because of the friction against grass when doing _it_ outside. So I changed it to red because of the blood of Geralt's monster fighting.
> 
> I hope you liked this slightly angstier version of it.


End file.
